


[art] in plain sight

by lostphysics (afterism)



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, fancy clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/pseuds/lostphysics
Summary: They're just here for a good time, honestly.





	[art] in plain sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirty_diana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/gifts).



> Not shown: Colleen's katana looking decorative and innocuous on a nearby wall.
> 
> I loved your prompts, dirty_diana! It's hard to convey this in one picture, but in my head this is an AU where Elektra is not yet 100% on the good side, but is always willing to throw a fancy party and invite the bad guys that Colleen has been trying to take down for months.


End file.
